


True Love's Kiss

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty reference, Waking Up, disorientation, finding Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is found, wakes up, and proceeds to startle Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Captain America (or Sleeping Beauty).
> 
> -Just a snippet of an idea I had. Doubt I'll expand on it. I noticed that there wasn't a whole lot of pairings with Captain America/Coulson, and felt the need to add one.

Captain America, otherwise known as Captain Steve Rogers, had been in the ice for so long. He’d been…slightly aware of it, but hadn’t registered it. So when strangers came and finally ‘defrosted’ him, he’d been utterly grateful. 

To the point that when a man decked in a nice suit came towards him, he reached up tentatively, as though to grab them and see if they were real. 

“Captain? Captain, I’m Agent Phil Coulson, you’re safe it’s alright…oomph!” 

Steve distracted the man talking by pressing a kiss onto him, just wanting to feel someone…wanting to see if he was actually real, actually alive…

The kiss went on for a bit, before he finally grew dizzy from lack of air, and then slumped back into the seat. 

“Wow, Coulson,” A man nearby sounded amused. “Looks like you just got your wish. KISSED by Captain America!” 

There was a shout of sudden surprised pain, and a grumbling of voices. Steve knew that he’d likely just become Sleeping Beauty in this scenario…but he hadn’t been able to help himself. He’d always wanted to feel like he’d get true love’s kiss, and maybe this was one way to achieve that. 

Even if later he wouldn’t remember.  
==  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and loved! :)


End file.
